mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Rinju
Marian Tokai (formerly known as Marian Rinju, neé Marian Merriweather) is the loving mother of Alice and Esther Rinju, ex-wife of Tomokazu Rinju and current wife of Rikuto Tokai. She works as an air hostess for Japan Airlines, causing her to be away from home most of the time. Personality Marian is a caring, gentle mother to her children, always ready to listen to any problems they might have. She trusts her daughters and loves them with all her heart, despite the little time she is able to spend with them. She is very open-minded, almost immediately accepting Shou as Alice's boyfriend and even teasing Yui and Alice about how close they are. This playful side of hers reveals itself even more when she is drunk. Despite her overall gentle behaviour, Marian suffered from a severe inferiority complex, blaming herself for the abuse she suffered at her husband's hands. Marian can be a bit ditzy, especially when talking to strangers. She can get very worked up about traffic, going so far as to even be verbally agressive towards other drivers when they cut her off. She tends to drink off her stress and problems, which she claims to have under control, though Alice thinks otheriwse. Despite her unyielding love for her daughters, she is equally as eager to bicker with them as they are. History Marian was born and raised in the United Kingdom and met Tomokazu Rinju, the man she would later marry, when he was on his high school graduation trip. An accidental pregnancy and a shotgun wedding later, Marian followed Tomokazu to Japan, where they settled in the city of Mitakihara. Over the years, Tomokazu grew more bitter and even abusive, which led Marian to believe she was a bad wife and a bad mother to her children. When Tomokazu's abuse became so bad she ended up in the hospital, Marian decided to press charges against him and escape from the psychological grip he had on her. After her hospitalization, she tried to regain her daily life, but she was quickly faced with the gigantic debt her husband had acquired over the years. Marian gradually recuperated, and spent some more time with her daughter Alice in the meantime. The debt kept creeping up on her, which resulted in her running extra long shifts and often drinking her sadness away, trying to hide her grief and her worry about the disappeared Esther from Alice. When she attends Tomokazu's trial, she meets Rikuto Tokai, a brave and sympathetic attorney who will be prosecuting her ex-husband for his crimes. Before the trial, the two have a talk and they both end up telling just a bit too much to keep the conversation at a strictly business level. When visiting the Rinju household, Yui Amaya gives Marian Maestro Velare's phone number, implying that it's hers, hoping this will tick off the secluded man. When Alice is abducted by Anisa Nobunaga during Walpurgisnacht, Marian tries to call Yui via the number she was given, yet ends up calling the Maestro instead. The mysterious man fails to locate Alice, but makes up for this by paying off Marian's debt, as a part of his ongoing cold war with Yui. Despite Alice being slightly put off by her mother being close with her classmate Yuzuki's father, Marian and Rikuto grow ever closer and eventually start a relationship. Rikuto helps Marian cope with the loss of her daughter Esther. In between Act I and Act II, thy get married after three years of being together, making their respective daughters step-sisters. In Act II, Marian lives a peaceful life with her new husband, despite their busy jobs. Her relationship with and worry for her daughter Alice is ever the same. Trivia *She seems to get along well with Mikoto Rinju . Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Parents